Anata ga inai to ikiteikenai
by kibun No Tenshi
Summary: “Gracias… ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de la sorpresa que nos tiene?..”“¿Tú?”…“¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?” Cap 2 n.n...Porfis reviews n.n..
1. Chapter 1

Hola mucho gusto, soy Kibun No Tenshi…es un placer…Bueno soy nueva escribiendo fics de CCS…Y es mi tercer fic…n.n…En otras palabras aun soy principiante, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero espero que sea de su agrado…

No esta demás decir que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen…n.n

"" – diálogos…

_Letra cursiva- pensamientos…en este capitulo todos, pertenecen a Tomoyo…n.n_

Anata ga inai to ikiteikenai.

I Capitulo

_Mi mirada se encuentra fija en el ventanal, del lujoso restaurante. Es extraño pero me cuesta tanto mirar a la persona que tengo al frente, me siento incomoda…Algo no esta bien…Trato de disimular mi preocupación, viendo entretenida el hermoso paisaje…_

"Tomoyo…"-_ escucho la voz de mi acompañante…_

"Mmmm…"_- respondo, sin moverme…El me toma delicadamente la barbilla, para voltear mi rostro hacia él, sin embargo cierro mis ojos, siento un gran miedo…Siento como mis ojos se humedecen no soy capaz de abrirlos…_

"Escucha, necesito hablar contigo..."_- me dice con un tono de voz serio, yo solo le afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza…escucho como suspira…-_"_Mírame_…por favor…"_- dijo dulcemente…_

_Abro los ojos lentamente, noto su mirada profunda como siempre ha sido, pero esta vez no transmitía amor como antes, era confusión?...tristeza..?...- _"Tomoyo_…_"_- su voz preocupada me da a entender que noto mi preocupación, no es muy fácil pasar desapercibida, mi nariz se pone roja como un tomate y mis ojos se humedecen fácilmente…Trato de reprimir las lagrimas que quieren salir…Pero no, debo ser fuerte.. y escuchar lo que me tenga que decir…_

"No es fácil…Pero creo que…"-_ no pudo continuar, el mesero nos interrumpió trayendo nuestra orden…Touya le lanzo una mirada de odio al mesonero…yo le negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no era su culpa habernos interrumpido…él suspiro y comenzó a comer…_

_Durante toda la cena no hablamos...Yo lo miraba de vez en cuando sin poder evitar sonrojarme…A pesar de tener 2 años de novios, siempre me he sentido como una adolescente enamorada, suena ridículo cierto?...pero nunca pude evitarlo…Me sonrojo fácilmente cada vez que lo veo, y mas todavía cuando nos besamos…o nos abrazamos en frente de todos nuestro amigos…Sonrío sin darme cuenta...Touya me mira curioso…Yo desvío mi mirada y vuelvo a probar mi platillo…_

_Suspiro y vuelvo a recordar cada uno de los maravillosos momentos que hemos pasado juntos…Será por eso que siento tanta melancolía?...No debería sentirme feliz…?..Pero ya no debería estarme atormentando mas!...Creo que mejor trato de olvidar todo, a lo mejor no es tan malo lo que Touya tiene que decirme…Ja tontas esperanzas…_

_El mesero se vuelve a acercar, retira los platos…y nos sonríe…-_"Disculpe señor puede traerme un café con leche?"_- es la primera vez que hablo desde que empezamos a comer…el señor me afirma con la cabeza y se retira…_

"Bueno, Touya que es lo que quieres decirme…?..."_- pregunte decidida…él solo me vio por unos instantes para luego respirar profundamente…_

_Me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos…- _"Tomoyo he estado pensando, y creo que nos debemos dar un poco de tiempo…En estos momentos estoy un poco confundido… no se que me esta pasando pero necesito que me des tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas…"_- dijo en forma muy seria con una mirada fría…No puedo negar que me dolió, cada una de sus palabras… Y sobretodo su mirada y tono de voz…Mi cuerpo se tenso por unos instantes y me sentí tan frágil…baje mi rostro y cerré mis ojos…Respire profundamente, me arme de valor y pose mi mirada sobre la de él…_

"Esta bien, si eso es lo quieres…Te entiendo…"_- dije con voz entre cortada… aleje mi mano...Me levante de la silla y tome mi bolso…- _" Gracias por la cena Kinomoto…Me retiro…"_- no se como pero soné fría y distante…Touya me miro preocupado…Pude entender sus pensamientos…- _"Tranquilo estoy bien…" -_ intente sonreír pero se me hizo imposible…Ya no aguantaba las lagrimas…Me voltee, y camine a paso rápido…lo escuche susurrar mi nombre.. pero hice caso omiso…Al salir del restaurante corrí hasta las escaleras de la entrada... y comencé a llorar….Llore como nunca lo había hecho desde el día en que mi madre había fallecido…_

_Touya siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento... y ahora de un día a otro todo cambia…_

"Tomoyo…Vamos te llevo a casa…"_- lo escuche detrás de mi…Trate de contener mis ganas de gritar y salir corriendo...limpie mi rostro…- _"No...Muchas gracias puedo irme sola… Tomare un Taxi…"_- sentí tantas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, refugiarme en sus brazos...sentirme protegida...pero no podía ya todo había acabado…-_"Por favor Tomoyo no seas así... déjame llevarte hasta tu casa…Y vamos a hablar mejor las cosas…Hay que aclarar mejor las cosas…"_- me propuso inquieto…_

"No hay nada que aclarar…Entendí todo Touya…No te preocupes voy a estar bien…Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites…"-_ le aclare mientras volvía a caminar apresuradamente…él se acerco a mi y me detuvo, sosteniendo mi brazo izquierdo…- _"Suéltame…"-_ le grite, mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre…Lo cual fue fácil debido al asombro de Touya al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que le gritaba…- _"Solo una ultima cosa …Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites… pero eso si, no tardes tanto…Porque si es así, muchas cosas podrían cambiar…Hasta pronto…"_-…_

_Continuara…. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esta muy cortito, lo se pero solo es el comienzo…n.n…Poco a poco iré explicando mejor las cosas…n.n…Muchas gracias por leer…n.n…Les pido que porfis me escriban un review con sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos, criticas...etc.…

Gracias por todo... cuídense...hasta pronto...n.n

Sayou!..Kibun No Tenshi…n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Por favor disculpen la tardanza, ya estoy de vacaciones y estaré actualizando mas seguido. Espero que les guste este capitulo…

"" – diálogos…

_Letra cursiva- pensamientos…_

Anata ga inai to ikiteikenai.

II Capitulo

_Ya han pasado cuatro largas e interminables semanas desde ese día, y aun me cuesta aceptarlo…A pesar de todo, nos hemos visto varias veces…Y como evitarlo?...Sakura es su hermana y a la vez mi mejor amiga. No puedo alejarme de ella por esto…como tampoco dejar de ir a su casa cuando me invita, lo que en cierta parte me incomoda, porque siempre lo veo…A pesar de que ella sabe de mi situación con Touya, yo le hecho creer que estoy bien y que no me importa…Sin embargo no es cierto, aun me duele no poder estar a su lado, abrazarlo…Suspiro…No puedo creer que todo esto me este pasando…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tomoyo… ¿Como estarás?...Que pregunta mas estupida Touya!...Eres un imbécil…_

"¿Puedo pasar?"- pregunto una persona detrás de la puerta del consultorio de Touya…

"Adelante Yuki, pasa…"- respondió vagamente…

"Gracias..."- sonrió…-"¿Como has estado?"- pregunto preocupado, sin embargo al ver la cara de su mejor amigo suspiro…-"Vamos Touya ¿hasta cuando vas a estar así?".._.No me gusta verte así amigo…_

"Déjame en paz Yuki…estoy bien…"- dijo molesto y desviando la mirada…-"¿Que te trae por aquí?"-..

"Bueno quería saber como estabas y decirte que no voy a poder ir a cenar hoy a tu casa, tengo guardia en el hospital…Lo siento"- dijo apenado…

"No te preocupes, yo le digo a Sakura. Ella te entenderá"…- le aseguro el trigueño...

"Gracias… ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de la sorpresa que nos tiene?.."- pregunto curioso y a la vez sonriente….

"Jum…La verdad no se que se trae en mente mi pequeño monstruo…Solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con ese chuiquillo…"- bufo divertido y suponiendo estar molesto…

"¿Quien?... ¿Shaoran?..Ay vamos Touya es un gran muchacho…eso lo sabemos los dos muy bien…Todavía no entiendo tu afán por molestarlos…- rió al final Yukito…

_Si lo se…pero me gusta molestarlo…_rió Touya ante este pensamiento…

"¿De que te ríes?"…-pregunto Yuki…-"De nada"- Touya solo le dedico una media sonrisa y una mirada divertida…

"Eres muy extraño… ¿lo sabias?..Por cierto ¿quienes van?"

"Bueno hasta donde sé, el chiquillo ese, papa que va a estar presente, tu pero que ahora no vas y…"- el semblante de Touya cambio a uno triste y desanimado…

"Tomoyo…"- termino de decir Yukito…-"Lo siento...Se que no es fácil para ti…Pero dudo mucho que para ella lo sea…"- Touya solo asintió…-"Pero tu eres el que hace esto difícil… ¿No fuiste tu el que le pidió tiempo?..Y mírate ahora¡ya no eres el mismo!... ¡Por que no acabas con todo esto!...Ella también sufre Touya!...- alzo un poco su voz, su mirada transmitía tristeza y preocupación…_Termina con esto…Yo se que aun la amas…No permitas que te confundan…por ese comentario absurdo…_

_Yuki créeme que lo se… y eso me hace sentir miserable…No sabes cuanto me duele todo esto…Pero no se que me pasa, me siento confundido y extraño…Creo que lo mejor es darnos tiempo...Aunque eso signifique lastimarnos…Solo espero que algún día me perdones Tomoyo…_

Yukito al ver la mirada triste y perdida de su mejor amigo, suspiro…sabia que para él no eran tan fácil…Y le molestaba no poder ayudarlo…-" Perdóname Touya...No fue mi intención…"- se disculpo apenado, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta….-"Espero que la pasen bien y de verdad disculpen que no pueda asistir..Hasta pronto"- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para después desaparecer por la puerta…

Touya al quedarse solo, se levanto bruscamente de su cómoda silla y le dio un golpe al escritorio mientras bajaba su rostro…-"Soy un idiota"- susurro para si mismo…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"Buenas tardes, habla Sakura..."- atendió el teléfono de su casa…

_Gracias al cielo eres tu Sakura…_se escucho un pequeño suspiro…- "¿Hola Sakura como estas?...Habla Tomoyo"-

-"Tomoyo me alegra escucharte¿muy bien gracias y tu?... ¿Vas a venir esta noche?- pregunto entusiasmada la castaña…

_Que le puedo decir…No me gusta mentirle pero…No creo poder estar ahí junto a Touya, por tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?..._-"Bueno…No lo se…No estoy muy segura..."...-dudaba nerviosa…

-"Vamos Tommy, ven. ¡Es algo muy importante para mi y se que para ti también lo será!...Además gran parte de la sorpresa te incluye a ti….Por favor…"- trataba de convencerla, sin ser muy obvia como para dañar la sorpresa…

"Sakura yo..."- _No puedo hacerle esto…_Suspira…- "Esta bien…ahí estaré… ¿a que hora?"- dijo resignada…

"Que bien Tommy!... ¡Muchas gracias!...A las 7:00 PM…todavía faltan dos horas...Así que tienes tiempo para arreglarte…Hoy va a ser un día muy especial…"- grito emocionada. _Ya lo veras…_sonrió…

"Muy bien ahí estaré...Nos vemos…"- se despidió Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…-"Y sakura…muchas gracias"- agradeció con melancolía en su voz.

-"No tienes por que…Te quiero muchísimo!...Nos vemos…- colgó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro…._Necesito hacer una llamada muy importante…_Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"Muy bien Tomoyo, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien…"- se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba en su closet que ponerse…

_Que estará tramando Sakura…Es muy extraño ya que no me ha dicho nada…Y siempre soy la primera en saberlo…Aunque según ella, soy parte de esta famosa sorpresa…Tenia tanto tiempo sin sentirme tan curiosa…_ríe…

"Por fin, aquí estas. ¿Que hora será…"-se voltea para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche...-"No puede ser…Debo apurarme…"-

Después de unos minutos, Tomoyo ya estaba lista. Decidió usar un suéter manga tres cuartos de color azul bebe junto a un pantalón blanco con sandalias de tacón bajo blancas con detalles en azul. Dejo su largo y ondulado cabello suelto y solo se coloco un brillo en sus labios.

-"Lista…"- dijo satisfecha al verse en el espejo de su cuarto...le hecho un vistazo a la hora…-"Todavía me queda tiempo, voy a pasar por la panadería para comprar unos dulces…"- arreglo unas cosas en su cuarto, se volvió a mirar en el espejo para después tomar su cartera y salir de su departamento…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"Esto no puede ser…. ¿Ahora que invento?"- ¿_Que puedo hacer?_

-"¿Sakura hija, ocurre algo malo?"-pregunto un preocupado Fujitaka, mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello castaño de su hija…como respuesta obtuvo una negación con la cabeza para después sonreírle…

-"¿Esta todo listo?"- pregunto emocionada…

-"Si, solo faltan los invitados…"- confirmo Fujitaka mientras le sonreía…

-"Perfecto..."- ¿_Ahora que puedo inventar?...La verdadera sorpresa no puede llegar a tiempo…_

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos…-"Yo abro…"- anuncio ella…su papa solo asintió…

-"¡Voy!..."….- grito antes de abrir la puerta…-"¡Shaoran!"- volvió a gritar emocionada a la vez que lo abrazaba…obteniendo como respuesta un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico…

-"¿Como estas Sakura?"- pregunto nervioso…

-"Muy bien ¿y tu?"….-…-"Bien gracias… ¿Llegue muy temprano?"-

-"Para nada solo faltan mi hermano y Tomoyo…"- recibió como respuesta un suspiro del joven…-"¿Cómo van esos dos?"- pregunto el castaño preocupado…

Sakura estaba por comentarle, cuando vio a lo lejos el carro de su hermano…_Hablando del rey de Roma y el Burro de mi hermano que se asoma…_Le tomo la mano a Shaoran y lo hizo pasar…

-"Después te cuento…Ahí viene Touya…"- le susurro…para luego sentarse en el sofá…-"Voy por unas bebidas… no tardo…"-…_ ¿Qué?...No me hagas esto Sakura... Aguantar a tu hermano yo solo…_La castaña al observar la mirada de suplica de su acompañante, se rió y le guiño un ojo…

-"Ya llegue…"- La grave voz del hermano mayor de los Kinomoto se hizo presente…-"¿Dónde estas monstruo?..- pregunto de forma burlona mientras se descalzaba y caminaba hacia la sala…

_Que no me vea por favor que no me vea…_rogaba un asustado Shaoran…

-"Vaya vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos por aquí?...Un mocoso fastidioso…"- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico…

-"Buenas noches Touya…"- saludos mas que por agrado por educación…

-"¿Qué haces por aquí?...Mi hermana no me comento que un chiquillo fastidioso iba a venir…"- comento divertido con una mirada desafiante…

Shaoran trataba de controlarse, sin embargo ya estaba obstinado de todos los insultos que Touya le dedicaba con mucho cariño…respiro hondo y se levanto del sillón en donde estaba sentado…

-"¿Por qué en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo en buscar tantos insultos que te sean posibles para dedicármelos, por que no utilizas ese tiempo para hablar con Tomoyo o mejor dicho para reflexionar tu gran error?"- se defendió con un tono seco y su mirada fija en la de Touya…

Este último nunca pensó recibir una respuesta como esa de parte del chino, sintió una puñalada en el pecho y se sintió mal…sin embargo no lo demostró en su rostro, apretó sus puños y lo miro con odio…

_Este idiota que se cree…Contrólate Touya…contrólate…_

-"Tu…Mocoso…"- pero no pudo continuar, porque el sonido del timbre rompió un poco la tensión que existía en el ambiente…-"Salvado por el timbre…"- susurro con rabia…para dirigirse a la puerta cuando escucho que su hermana le pedía que la abriera…

-"Perfecto Shaoran...Te felicito…"- se dijo asimismo en un susurro mientras se lanzaba en el sofá…y colocaba sus manos sobre su frente…_Debí pensar mejor las cosas…Soy un tonto…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Se me hizo un poco tarde, espero que Sakura no se moleste…_

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y luego el de la puerta abrirse…

-"Sakura disculpa por llegar tarde…pero…"- Tomoyo comenzó a hablar sin mirar a la persona que le abría la puerta…pero al levantar su mirada se tenso toda…-"Touya...yo lo siento... pensé que era Sakura…"- se disculpo mientras bajaba su mirada…No podía verlo directamente a los ojos, porque comenzaría a llorar…._Vamos tranquila tu puedas... Respira hondo…y haz como si no te importara…_

Por el otro lado Touya se quedo embelesado al verla…No había reaccionado…_Muy bien sabias que este momento iba a llegar…Ahora compórtate bien…y no seas tan idiota…_Tosió un poco para luego darle paso para que entrara..-"No te preocupes…eso puede pasar"- le dedico una media sonrisa…

-"Gracias…"- susurro mientras se alejaba de él…_Tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte y besarte Touya…_pensó tristemente a la vez que se le nublaba la vista…_todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme…_

_¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?...Algún día le tendré que decir toda la verdad…Yuki ojala hubiese sido solo un comentario…pero no fue así…_suspiro Touya mientras la veía marchar al cerrar la puerta…

-"Vamos todos a la sala…"- se escucho por toda la casa la voz chillona de Sakura….

Ya cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala…se notaba un poco de tensión e incomodidad…

-"¿Y Yukito?"- pregunto extraña la castaña al no verlo…

-"Pues me dijo que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer…que venir a ver a un monstruo como tú…"- respondió sarcásticamente su hermano mayor…

-"Jaja… muy chistoso hermanito…"- bufó….Ella sabia perfectamente que eso no era cierto, pero a su hermano le encantaba molestarla, y ella se divertía aunque no lo demostrara…Ya estaba acostumbrada…

-"Bueno hija ya estamos completos… ¿Cual es la sorpresa…?- pregunto el señor Kinomoto…

-"Emm...amm..."- _Que digo que digo…Tengo que distraerlos para ganar tiempo..._-"Vamos a cenar, todo quedo muy sabroso… lo hicimos mi papa y yo…Vamos…"- decía nerviosa con una sonrisa…Todos suspiraron resignados…

Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, con algunos comentarios tontos y sin sentidos de la anfitriona, las miradas asesinas entre Shaoran y Touya, y el silencio de Tomoyo que solo respondía con monosílabos y sonrisas…

-"¿Que les pareció la comida?"- pregunto entusiasmada la menor de los Kinomoto…

-"Deliciosa Sakura…"-respondió Tomoyo seguida por una afirmación del castaño…y la sonrisa de su padre…

-"A mi me pareció normal… Es mas creo que si no es por papa ya tendría indigestión…"-

_Como siempre el simpático de mi hermano..._Sonrió agradecida por su comentario…conocía a la perfección el idioma de él…-"Me alegro...Gracias por venir…"-

-"Hija regreso en un momento necesito hacer una llamada…"- se excuso su padre…

-"Yo necesito el baño¿puedo usarlo?"- pregunto un apenado Shaoran…

-Si no te preocupes papa…Y Shaoran esta en toda la entrada…"- le sonrió con dulzura…-"Eso si, te lo presto con la condición de que no te lo lleves…"- rió ante este comentario…

Al quedarse ellos tres solos, Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda, así que decidió recoger los platos…Tomoyo al darse cuenta de ello, tenia miedo de quedarse sola con Touya, por lo que se ofreció en ayudar…sin embargo la voz de Touya le pidió que se quedara…

-"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"- pregunto con voz firme y mirada decidida al encontrarse ambos solos en el comedor…

-"Creo que este no es el mejor momento ni el lugar…"- respondió segura de sus palabras…lo que asombro a su acompañante…-"Voy a ayudar a Sakura con la limpieza…permiso..."- se disculpo, pero Touya fue mas rápido y sin pensarlo, la agarro por el brazo izquierdo para luego besarla a la fuerza…Lo que sorprendió a los demás invitados que veían curiosos la escena escondidos…

-"Touya…"- gruño Shaoran…estaba a punto de salir de su escondite pero el señor Fujitaka lo detuvo con una negación con la cabeza…

Tomoyo forcejeaba porque su mente se lo pedía pero su corazón en verdad deseaba todo lo contrario…y sin darse cuenta le fue correspondiendo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él por su delicada y fina cintura…

-"Ya llegue…Listo no eran muchas cosas...Para eso están los lavaplatos…."- interrumpió una despistada Sakura que al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se tapo la boca…ante su comentario ocasiono que se separaran bruscamente con su respiración agitada…-"Yo… lo siento no sabia…."- se disculpo apenada y sonrojada la castaña…

_¿Qué hice?..._se pregunto una aturdida Tomoyo mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración…miro a Touya que se encontraba igual que ella…después a Sakura... y se sintió mal por lo que hizo….-"Discúlpenme.. Pero debo irme…"- se disculpo en un susurro y salio corriendo…

-"Tomoyo…"- susurro Touya mientras comenzaba a correr por donde se había marchado…Pero lo detuvo un brazo…-"Suéltame…"- forcejeo…sin embargo su padre le negó con la cabeza…-"Hijo… déjala ir… No se debe sentir nada bien… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?..Si sabes que ella aun te ama y tu la separaste de ti, por sentirte confundido…"- dijo sabiamente mientras veía que su hijo lo miraba con rabia e impotencia…_Tiene razón…Pero necesitaba besarla..._

-"Sakura creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…después me contaras la sorpresa ¿si?…"- se despidió un incomodo Shaoran…-"Gracias por todo…me la pase muy bien…"- le dio un beso en la mejilla…para luego despedirse del señor Fujitaka….-"Hasta luego...y Buenas noches…"-

-"Sakura voy a llevar a tu hermano a su cuarto…No te preocupes todo va a estar bien…"- la animo con una calida sonrisa…-"Yo puedo solo"- comento fríamente Touya, al levantarse bruscamente y dirigirse a su alcoba…-"¿A quien habrá salido?...Es mas terco y orgulloso que una mula…"- dijo Fujitaka en un suspiro…

-"No lo se…"-. _Sigo creyendo que es adoptado…_rió sin ganas ante este comentario para después suspirar…-"Gracias papa."-…

-"Tomoyo"-…Susurro antes de entrar en la cocina…-"Lo siento…Todo esto es mi culpa…"-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-"¿Touya por que me haces esto?...Y yo de tonta que te respondo el beso… ¿Cómo me pude dejar llevar por mis sentimientos…?...- sollozaba Tomoyo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, era pequeño pero muy acogedor, se descalzo y se dirigió a su cuarto…Coloco sus cosas sobre un sillón y prendió una lamparita…

_¿En que estaba pensando?..¿A quien quiero engañar?...Te extraño…No entiendo como todo puede cambiar tan rápido… ¿Qué habré hecho mal?...No entiendo…Soy una cobarde…en vez de enfrentarme a él y preguntarle el porque de su decisión, me encuentro aquí llorando…_

Camino hasta la ventana en donde vio lo hermoso que era la ciudad de Tomoeda de noche…pero a los minutos escucho el sonido de la puerta principal…lo que la sorprendió…_ ¿Quién será a esta hora?...Es muy tarde…_Se levanto de su cama, se limpio el rostro con agua para disimular que había llorado…aunque no obtuvo mucho éxito…-"Un momento…"- grito antes de abrir la puerta…

-"¿Tú?"- pregunto con cara de asombro… no podía creer que fuera verdad…

-"¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?"- pregunto divertido con una sonrisa…

Continuara…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lamento la demora…u.u

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta…Nathan, leggs, Pily-chan, sonylee, Serena, Megan (Otaku es Yoru No Tenshi...n.u), Amaya Erizawa y Daza...n.n…De verdad muchas gracias!...

Tengo una pequeña duda...No estoy muy segura de cual es el verdadero nombre del papa de Sakura es Fujikata o Fujitaka?...Por favor si alguno de ustedes sabe, me podría decir…Gracias…n.n

Y una aclaración, no vayan a pensar que Shaoran esta enamorado de Tomoyo, su reacción se debe a que le preocupa mucho su amiga…n.n…Pronto veremos S&S…n.u

Gracias por todos los que han leído mi historia…Hasta el próximo capitulo…n.n…Porfis dejen reviews…con sus dudas, criticas constructivas, consejos…etc...

Cuídense mucho…n.n..Kibun No Tenshi…


End file.
